The Chosen
by Janie Lupin
Summary: unfortuanatly you don't have a choice, you've been Chosen.", she said. Her compainions laughed qietly at the joke. dmhgootpspoilers
1. The Letter

**__**

The Chosen

Disclaimer: this story is based on characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling no money is being made off of this story. Sara, Sharen, and Suki are mine. Special thanks to Morrigan my co-author and beta reader.

****

Chapter 1 The Letter

_She was fighting for her life. The other three had fallen. There was a sword in her hand, it, no _she_ had a black pommel and was light. She sent a mental plea to her blade _help me_. She heard a gentle voice in her head whisper _child, you had only to ask. _The sword took over and she turned on her enemy with a fresh fury, she would die that day, but so would he. _

Hermione woke with a start. she shook her head slightly to dispel the remnants of the dream. _May as well get up_. Still yawing she ambled into the dining room. Her parents had already left for work. As she fixed herself some toast she noticed that she had a letter on her place mat. Taking the letter and toast into the living room she turned on the radio and sat down to her breakfast. Prrrrroew "No Chrookshanks you can't have any, toast makes you sick, and don't think your begging any more food form me, I know that mum fed you already." Eating she looked at the letter, on the front in bold black letters were the words: **The Dark Arts: an extracurricular course in self defense by learning how to fight fire with fire.** Curious she slit the seal to find a letter much like the one to Hogwarts.

_Dear Miss Granger:_

After reviewing your O.W.L. scores and finding you to be in the top of your house year we would like to offer you a summer course in training against the Dark Arts. Enclosed is a permission form for your parents to sign and send in. In this 4 week course you will learn various potent curses and hexes as well as their counter curses. Admission is ten Galleons and will be paid at the grounds or with your form. Please send in your form by July 10th. Class will begin on July 15 and end on August 5th . We will meet at The Leaky Cauldron at 11.00 am on July 15 and return at 12.30 August 5th. Also enclosed is a list of what to and not to bring to the course.

Sincerely, 

Sharen Cailleach

The enclose list read:

Things to bring:

School uniforms Comfortable shoes Wand Books (optional) Quill and Parchment (optional) 

Do Not bring: pets, jewelry, or any thing else you don't want broken or lost 

__

Sounds interesting and no harm in asking…

Later at dinner Hermione brought up the letter. "…….. And we had such a bad teacher last year that I should really-"

"Hermione calm down if you want to take this course then you can go.", her dad laughed, " I do hope you acutally take the time to have some fun while your there though." he teased. She just grinned and finished eating.

**__**


	2. The class

**__**

Chapter 2 the class.

Disclaimer: this story is based on characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling no money is being made off of this story. Sara, Sharen, and Suki are mine. Special thanks to Morrigan my co-author and beta reader.

Hermione woke up on the 15th at 10:00 a.m. at the Leaky Cauldron where her parents had dropped her off the night before, got her trunk into the main room and had breakfast. People started to trickle in around 10:30 most were, like her, in their school robes. There were quite a few boys, there were a lot of boys _I'm the only girl here!_ And so she was, and the only Gryffindor too from the looks of it. Every one else was from Slytherin, at least she saw an awful lot of green and silver badges. 

"okay people listen up!" called a tall blonde witch near the fire, "I'm Sharen, one of your instructors. Now, does every-one have their wands on them?" there was a general nod of assent. "Good, I need every one who paid in advance to come up here and let me check you off so you can go on to the grounds. Leave your stuff hear it will be brought on to the grounds later." Hermione and about five boys made their way to the front. She checked them off of her list and gave them a large book and told them to stand to the side. 

Two minutes later they were in a large clearing in the middle of a forest that had two lines laid out in rope. Another blonde witch called out "line up on the first line please!" Hermione nervously took a place near the end of the rope. Then Sharen came up and called for their attention. " I'm going to count you off into pairs when I give you a number wait until I call it out, when I do you will come forward and whom ever comes with you will be your partner for the duration of the course. There will be no switching partners just because your not with a friend." She began counting them off, Hermione was a two. When Sharen was done with the first line she began on the second one from the opposite end. When she had finished she called out "ones' forward!" two boys detached themselves from the crowd. "go through the left hand path until you reach a clearing with some tables in it sit at one of those tables and wait for me." The two boys departed. "Two's forward!" Hermione stepped forward and turned to see who her partner was and if she knew him. _Oh no, not him _anyone _but him. _She knew him all right for walking towards her with his trademark smirk on his face was Draco Malfoy. "follow the one's please you two." They followed the path in complete silence. When they got into the clearing they sat as far away from each other as possible. People slowly filed in, Sharen and the other witch were at the back of the crowd.


	3. Weeding out talent

**__**

Chapter3. weeding out talent

Disclaimer: this story is based on characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling no money is being made off of this story. Sara, Sharen, and Suki are mine. Special thanks to Morrigan my co-author and beta reader.

Sharen got their attention and said, " all of your things are in the tents. This is my colleague Sarah. Pairs 1-5 are in the second tent. Hermione, since you're the only girl here you will stay with Sarah and me in the first tent." Sarah took over, "today is just to get you oriented, this is where all of your meals will be taken, and where some groups will work on the harder curses. The easier and intermediate curses will be taught in the field you just came through, if you follow the path to your right you will come to an exercise field that has some sports equipment there, the path to your left leads to the tents. There are a couple of rules that you need to know: 1. When we give you a schedule you are to follow it to the letter. This is going to make life a lot less chaotic for us all if you do follow it. 2. Hermione _is_ the only girl here, so no boys in our tent , and Hermione you stay out of the boy's tent's." the boy's all laughed a little"3. There will be no fighting or use of magic outside of the training grounds or without adult supervision. Stay here until your group is called to go to the training field. Could I have the one's go there now."

They waited about 20 minutes when the two boys came back into the dining clearing looking very pale and shaken. "Two's to the field!" Hermione got up and walked to the path, "Scared?" 

"Yeah, you wish."

Wondering what they were about to do they entered the field. It now had a wide circle outlined in rope in the center. Sharen was waiting for them, "stand at opposite sides and bow to each other." _Oh great we get to "SPAR" with each other._ They barely inclined their heads to each other." When I count to three you will use whatever minor curse you can think of on each other there are a few rules : there will be _no_ use of stunning, leg locker, body bind, or any use of the unforgivable's at all, any thing else but those. Keep going until I tell you to stop, 1…2…3!"

The air was thick with flashes of light from the curses. Hermione threw out every curse she knew, and knew on some level that she was getting as good as she gave, then, "Stop!" both looked much the worse for wear after they were done and it took Sharen a while to clean both of them up. "Damn! You two don't like each other do you?" she asked rhetorically. "this time you get to try leg locker, body bind, and stunning on each other in that order, Hermione you're first victim, just hold still. Draco whenever you're ready." He hit her fast, one right after the other, then it was her turn. She executed the curses just as quickly as he did and they were done. "Definitely the Unforgivables tomorrow, you two have free time until you here the dinner bell.

Hermione read in the tent until 4:00 when she heard the bell. With a small sigh she marked her place and carried her book to the dining clearing. She sat down where she hoped to be relatively ignored and read. She was so absorbed in her book she hardly tasted her stew. Sharen got every-one's attention before the end of supper. "O.K. people listen up! Today was kind of crazy, but this is how the remainder of the class is going to go: at 7:00 am you will be woken up, 7:30 is breakfast, then you will split up at 8:00 into two groups. Pairs 2 and 5 will stay and have class here, will have class in the first clearing, from 12:00-1:00 we will break for lunch. After lunch you will have an half hour rest period, 1:30-5:00 you will work in the same groups as before, 5:00-6:30 you have free time then you have supper from 6:45-7:45. After that you have more free time until 8:30, we want everyone in their tents by 8:30, 9:00 is lights out. For now, though you have free time until 8:00, then its lights out at 8:30."

As soon as she finished, the boys scattered to the four winds. Hermione stayed put, reading. She was startled to feel a hand resting on her shoulder, "you O.K.?" it was Sharen, "a little nervous about the whole thing? I was when I first came here you know, Sara and I were the only girls here and the instructors were all men. Your lucky, your one of the advanced students; once you master the Unforgivables you'll help tutor the other students, and from what I've seen that won't be long." 

Hermione managed a small smile, "thanks, I just hope I don't make a fool of myself tomorrow."

Sharen merely smiled and walked off, as she left she muttered to herself "trust me, child, you won't."

**__**


	4. Dreams and Success

**__**

ch.4 dreams and success

Disclaimer: this story is based on characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling no money is being made off of this story. Sara, Sharen, and Suki are mine. Special thanks to Morrigan my co-author and beta reader.

She was in a dark room, she couldn't move she was terrified, at any moment HE would come back. As soon as she thought that she realized that she had no idea who HE was. Then, she was flooded with light, all she could see was a tall figure slowly approaching her, "Now Mudblood, we begin." She woke screaming.

"Easy, Easy! Hermione its okay!" Sara was holding her up, slowly she felt her heart rate slow back to normal. "you all right?" she nodded mutely, "go back to sleep, you've got a long day ahead of you tomorrow." As Hermione went back to sleep she wondered why Sara was still dressed.

Sharen met Sara in front of the tent, "Lord! I thought I was going to have a heart attack! It's a good thing we have silencing spells put up on the inside of the tents." 

"yeah, otherwise she would have woken the boys, I hope – "

"is there a problem, Ladies?"

"Just _her_ having a nightmare."

"anything I should report?"

"We'll have to go easy on her at first she's nervous and isn't very trusting of us just yet. Any news from our Master?"

"yes, about her; teach her as fast as possible, soon it will be my turn to teach her."

"will he go with you?"

"probably, I'll train him."

Sharen shook Hermione awake at 7:00 on the dot. Still yawing she made her way to the dining clearing. After everyone finished breakfast, and the breakfast things were cleared and Sarah left with groups one and four Sharen said, "I will be attempting to teach you the unforgivable curses, I hope to not have to teach you for the entire six-weeks. I will give each pair a jar with two spiders in it you will start with the imperious curse, then the cruciatios, then Avada Kedavra. The theory behind the spells are relatively simple, what makes them hard is the amount of mental energy that goes into them. With the imperious curse you merely say 'imperio' and focus on what you want the spider to do, in this class you will make the spider jump four times with me watching. The Cruciatios and Avada Kedavra are similar use 'crucio' and Avada Kedavra respectively and direct anger or hate at the spider, when you get to Avada Kedavra I will give you a second spider to show me on. Get with your partner at opposite ends and sides of the table, make sure that no-one is in your line of fire. When you are settled and have a spider you may begin."

While every-one picked a table and arranged where they sat Sharen put jars with spiders in them at every table end. Hermione sat facing the woods. She opened her jar and pulled out her spider. With a deep breath she began, "Imperio!" _jump,_ the spider jumped_ jump,_ again it jumped, she made it jump two more times. Triumphantly she raised her hand. Sharen was at her side almost immediately, "having trouble?" 

"not unless you call this trouble, Imperio!" again the spider jumped four times. 

"good, now start on the cruciatios."

"how will I know if its working?" She looked at her sideways and said with a slight smirk,

"trust me, you'll know"

Shrugging Hermione looked at her spider, "sorry about this," imagining Draco and every time he had tried to humiliate her and her friends she shouted, "Crucio!" Sure enough the spider started twitching and writhing. She quickly lifted the curse and raised her hand. 

"yes?" she was mildly annoyed at Sharen's tone, after all she was getting it right, without preamble she raised her wand and performed the spell perfectly. Sharen couldn't help but be mildly impressed, it took most wizards years to perfect the Unforgivables, no one did on their first try, it was impossible, and yet this one sixth-year girl had mastered two on her first try. "Why don't you take a break while I go get your other spider." While he was gone she kept herself worked up and ready for the next spell, it didn't take her long, "now, lets try this without the interruption of you waiting for me." Looking at him curiously Hermione thought of every memory she had that made her angry and yelled, "Avada Kedavra!" It worked, she had a dead spider. "Again." She shrugged and did the spell again. "what do I do now?" 

"just relax and stay here until lunch."

"could I run to the tent and get my book?", shaken she just nodded. Hermione spent the time reading quietly and watching her classmates until lunch.

**__**


	5. How to shut up a Slytherine

**__**

Ch.5 how to shut up a Slytherin

Disclaimer: this story is based on characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling no money is being made off of this story. Sara, Sharen, and Suki are mine. Special thanks to Morrigan my co-author and beta reader.

Before they had lunch Sharen and Sara had a quick discussion. Sara got everyone's attention by shooting up sparks with her wand. "There will be a small change in the groupings. Draco, you will be partnering up with group five. Hermione, come talk with us after you eat." With that, a bunch of hamburgers materialized before them. Hermione ate quickly, curious to know what the teachers wanted to talk to her about. 

She quietly approached the table where Sharen and Sara were sitting, "You wanted to see me?" Sara nodded and motioned for her to sit down with them.

"you will start tutoring tomorrow if you want, or-" she was cut off by Hermione's nod of assent. Shrugging she continued, "you will have the rest of today to yourself then."

"why can't I start today?"

"you'll be tutoring the intermediate student's and all their doing today is getting taught the theory, they won't start practicing the actual spell's until tomorrow. Your main job will be helping any one having trouble, and cleaning up any accidents, and performing counter curses. Do we need to teach you the counter curses for the Intermediates?"

"No, we're just doing stunning, leg locker, and body bind right?" Sara nodded. "then I'll be fine, would it be okay if I went to the field after rest hour?"

"sure, just bear in mind the rules" Hermione nodded and went back to the tent. As the boys left for their tents Sharen turned to, "when are we hearing from Lucius?" Looking furtively around to make sure no-one had heard she answered, "tonight, he'll tell me when he'll take her then."

Hermione was laying exhausted on the field ground when Draco walked onto the field (she had just ran ten laps around it). He was his usual unpleasant self, "trying to get in on a game, Mud-blood? Want to give us all a good laugh?" Hermione glared at him and stood up, ready for a verbal battle.

"the only way I would consider joining a game with you people is if it's something like ultimate Frisbee." 

"what is that?!"

"sorry, if you have to ask I can't tell you."

"stupid mud-blood."

"prat!"

"cow!"

"jerk!"

"idiot!"

"moron!"

"shrew!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Fine! I will!", by this time they had moved so that they were within two inches of each other; she reached up, and pulled him into a long smoldering kiss. "there," she said as soon as she released him, "you have a choice, either shut up, or I will do that in front of every-one at dinner tonight." She walked off the field leaving him gaping after her.

She spent the next day pleasantly, helping the other students when they had trouble and fixing the rare mishap. She would have liked to have helped the advanced students, but it made sense that the teachers would want an adult handling those classes.

She sat down to dinner thinking that she could get to like her new schedule, and she might have, if she hadn't gotten another surprise before every-one got to eat. As everyone got settled Sarah nodded to Sharen, which was obviously some kind of sign because she got every-ones attention by calling out, " could I have the Two's in front please!" Curious, Hermione got up and joined Draco at the front. When they got to the front Sharen asked Sarah, "care to do the honors?"

"only if you take the second part." She grinned and moved somewhere behind Hermione and Draco. Sarah turned to the rest of the class and said, "Gentlemen as you have probably figured out by now, Hermione here is the only non-Slytherin, so she is in the dark as to the **_REAL_** reason why we're here." there were some titters through the crowd._ What in the hell is going-_ "little did she know that when she signed up for our class she had signed up for a class to recruit followers for the Dark Lord."


	6. Betrayal

**__**

Ch.6 betrayal 

Disclaimer: this story is based on characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling no money is being made off of this story. Sara, Sharen, and Suki are mine. Special thanks to Morrigan my co-author and beta reader.

Hermione felt paralyzed, she knew she had to run, to get away, but her legs refused to obey her. Before she could regain feeling her arms were roughly tied behind her back, and she was deprived of her wand. Then- something inside her snapped, "LET ME GO YOU BLOODY COW!", she started writhing and screaming and doing her utmost to hurt her captor. That didn't last long, "petrificus totalus!" she was lowered carefully to the ground. Draco had been watching the whole fiasco with some interest and a small grin on his face; now, whether he was enjoying the view or just knew what was coming and didn't like her we'll never know. Lucius Malfoy strode into Hermione's line of view from the forest and addressed the assembled boys, "The Dark Lord has known of this girl for some time. Only one other person in known history has been able to perform the Unforgivables on their first try than her, our Master. Because of this he wants her to be his queen, his only equal. Look well on this girl laying here bound and be-spelled, the next time you see her you will be calling her Milady, or Mistress. The Dark Lord has risen again more terrible than before, and this muggle-born girl is his only equal. Look at she who will be the Dark Queen and pay your respects!" As one the class rose and bowed to Hermione, then, one boy who she had helped in particular that day rose and said, "Come back to us soon My Lady, and let us strike a death-blow to the fools at the Ministry!" there was a general applause and cheering from the whole group. Lucius smiled "let us go then, Sara, do you have the portkey?"

"right here. Draco you need to touch it too." Hermione felt something rough pressed into her hands and held there. She felt the now-familiar jerk behind her navel and saw a blur of color. When the trip ended she was in a strange room, "now to get her into the dungeon." She was unceremoniously picked up and carried down a long set of stairs that ended in a cold, wet, dark room. At the back of the dungeon in one corner was a set of manacles. Lucius untied her wrists, stood her up and chained her to the wall, then he drew the chain out to give her just enough slack to lay down; then he removed the curses on her. " You can scream all you like," he said seeing her draw breath to do just that, "there's a silencing spell on the whole place, no-one will hear you. I'll be back soon, to begin your new 'lessons'." With that he left. _He had to have escaped from Azkaban._ _Oh God, what will I do?_ She jerked hopelessly at her chains; her efforts were in vain. She knew what would happen, he would torture her until she gave in. She would be able to resist for a while, but she would eventually give in, die or go mad. Hermione tested her chains again, she had just enough slack to lay down on the floor; she sat there, waiting. 

She didn't have long to wait before the door opened again. "I don't suppose you'll make this easy and just join our side?"

"Go. To. Hell. Bastard."

"Thought not, Crucio!"

Her nerves were white hot needles, her veins full of ice, her bones were melting; all she knew was pain. She heard herself screaming distantly, it had to stop soon, she would pass out soon then it would stop, or she would die or—. It stopped, she lay there shaking and shivering, "rest a bit, I'll be back later." As he reached the door he turned and added ironically "Don't go anywhere." 

Still shaking she curled up against the wall and felt for her cross, it was still there, under her shirt. For four years she had hid it from sight, a comfort for her when she was alone and upset; a reminder of home when things were going well. For the first time in the four years since going to Hogwarts, she prayed; she was halfway through the Eucharist when the door opened again. _Here we go, just a couple of minutes to partially recover and then we start again._ But it wasn't Lucius, it was Draco. "Well, well, well, not so strong and gifted now, huh, Granger? Here you are a prisoner to my dad's mercy and all alone. No one will even know that your not at the class, not until your broken and its too late. Care to know what the Dark Lord's plans are for you? No? That's a shame, I'll tell you anyway, always better to know what your getting into right? The first people you will kill to prove your loyalty to Him will be your parents, preferably after you torture them a bit. Then you will kill the Weasley's, and probably lure Potter to the Dark Lord so he can finally kill him. Oh, and don't worry, you won't be killed, your much to valuable for that." Not giving her a chance to respond he left her alone in the dark.

__

Oh God, he's right! If they're going through all this trouble with me, they won't kill me then- if they won't kill me then they definitely don't want me to go mad, they'll turn me! No! I won't kill my family or any one! I won't! I can't! I- oh, what's the use? It'd take a miracle to get me out of here! No! Hermione** think**! There has to be a way out, now, they will probably not feed me, so, if I can hold out until I start losing weight – The door opened cutting off her train of thought.

**__**


	7. Eternity

**__**

Ch.7 Eternity 

Disclaimer: this story is based on characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling no money is being made off of this story. Sara, Sharen, and Suki are mine. Special thanks to Morrigan my co-author and beta reader.

Lucius entered again, this time with Draco in tow."I hope you don't mind an audience, but he needs to learn timing. Crucio!" her world narrowed to the pain, it would end, it had to, she would die, pass out. She wouldn't give in she wouldn't, she wouldn't, she wouldn't, she wouldn't, she—. It stopped. " Who is your Lord?" 

"Go… To…Hell." She managed to gasp out between breaths glaring up at him, "I…Wont…Give…In!" 

His smile was feral, "We'll see about that, soon enough. In the mean time I have a little gift for you." He pulled her wand out of his packet and laid it just out of her reach on the floor, then, as an afterthought, he lit it. "You will get it back when you change your mind." Both left her, staring into the feeble wand light.

__

Dear God let me die! Whether through neglect, or pain LET ME DIE! If they won't feed me then they might not give me water. If I'm lucky these people will have no concept of hydration and I may just be able to die of dehydration. I should be able to hold out that long. She was apparently to have no such luck as just then a house elf came into the dungeon carrying a small cup, "Great Miss must drink." the little elf said succinctly.Hermione tried to avoid the cup but was hindered by the chains and the elf's persistence. Finally the elf managed to get her to drink. Hermione had not realized how thirsty she was until she took her first sip of what tasted like honeyed water. She reached for the cup but was stopped, "no, no, Miss must not drink fast, you will be making yourself sick you will." the elf scolded. Hermione sighed and grudgingly let the elf tend to her. As the house elf went to leave Hermione asked, "what's your name?" the elf bobbed a curtsy and replied, "Suki, Miss." 

"thank you, Suki", Suki merely bobbed another curtsy and left. 

It was a long time before anyone came down again and she dozed fitfully.

Her world narrowed to pain, taunting, and the few, brief visits of mercy when she was given water. During all this time she had to look at her salvation just inches from her reach, and yet no matter how hard she tried she could not reach her wand. She had ceased to think coherently consistently a long time ago, although she still had her lucid moments. She had no concept of time, whenever she managed enough strength to ask, she was either mocked or flat out refused. All she knew was an eternity of pain, both physical and emotional.

__

My wand, I need my wand……Acio…. Need…I… Need…Acio…THINK Hermione…Acio.. Acio- then unbelievably her wand started rolling toward her_ Yes! Yes, come on now come on_ triumphantly she snatched up her wand and, "Alohomora!" the manacles opened soundlessly. She spent a couple of moments just enjoying having a free range of motion again, since she didn't know how long. She crept to the door and listened for sounds coming from the stairs. She heard nothing.

Lucius Malfoy was very nervous. Voldemort was coming to judge his progress with the Girl, and the going had been slow. A week had gone by and she still fought verbally. He had hoped to have her docile enough to bring her into the manor by now, for Voldemort's inspection.

"where is she?" Lucius turned and bowed.

"in the dungeon my Lord, I fear that progress is slow with her." As they made their way to the dungeon Lucius outlined what he had been doing to her thus far. As they reached the door it swung inward.

__

Nothing for it but to try "Alohomora." The door swung inward, she shakily walk ed forward, only to come face-to-face with Voldemort. _Oh, Hell._ Somewhere behind Voldemort Lucius voiced the same opinion, "Bloody Hell!" Hermione backed into the dungeon in horror, her wand in a defensive position. This couldn't be happening, not now, not when she had been so close. "My Lord, I have no idea how she could have— it was out of her reach the whole time I-"

"Enough.", Voldemort addressed Hermione, "Going to use that on me child? I think not expelliarmus." Hermione's wand flew out of her hand and she backed even further into the dungeon. Voldemort slowly advanced into the room forcing her to keep backing up until she hit the wall. "Easy, now, easy. I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to see you. Now, why don't you come away from that wall; you hardly have to worry about me attacking you from behind, surely you see that." She eyed him fearfully for a minute, then took a reluctant step forward. here was no point in resisting, he would make do it anyway, but she preferred to be in some control of her body when she did, and she would make him work for every step. "Yes, yes that's it come on now it's all right." Talking to her as if he were soothing a nervous horse he was training he talked her step by step to the middle of the room. He slowly walked around her, "you've been starving her, smart. So long as it doesn't kill her."

"I have been very careful my Lord."

"See that you continue to do so, this girl WILL be my queen, I want her sane and whole. Chain her." Lucius hastened to obey and before she could consider resisting she was chained to the wall again. Hermione slid down the wall and huddled on the floor shivering with fear and cold. "Remove her wand from her sight. The next time she manages to call it you may not be on the stairs." He turned to Hermione, "I must say little one, you impress me. We will have to think of a suitable name for your re-emergence in our world. A goddess of destruction, perhaps, and definitely some physical changes, not much, just enough. Come Lucius, we will call a meeting." They left her crying silently in the dark. 


	8. The Dream

**__**

CH.8 The Dream

Disclaimer: this story is based on characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling no money is being made off of this story. Sara, Sharen, and Suki are mine. Special thanks to Morrigan my co-author and beta reader.

The death eaters came into the forest clearing and assembled into the familiar circle with Voldemort at their center. He addressed the group, "The girl shows slow progress in turning to our side. Any-one doubting my decision in choosing her as my queen know this: she called her wand to her from across a dungeon, while chained. Her powers had been depleted through starvation and torture, and yet she almost escaped. If any still doubt me speak now." A deathly silence descended on the group, none wished to challenge him. "I thought not. Continue with your work Lucius if you succeed you will be well rewarded, fail and I shall make you wish you had killed yourself." 

"I understand my lord.", came the soft reply. 

One hundred miles away Harry Potter woke with a now familiar pain throbbing on his forehead giving him a strong sense of Deja-vu. The dream that had accompanied the pain chilled him. A girl, who he did not know, had been taken prisoner by Voldemort. Voldemort was changing her over to the Dark side as his queen against her will. He would write Dumbledorr as soon as Hedwig got back from hunting. He would know what to do.

Voldemort continued to give orders and dismissed all of the Death-Eaters but Lucius and Severus. 

He addressed the pair softly, "Severus, you have taught this girl, is there anything you know about her that would help break her?"

Severus Snape pondered this for a moment then shook his head saying, "I'm afraid not my Lord. Nothing that she hasn't let anyone else see publicly."

"What _do_ you know?", Voldemort asked.

Catching the danger in his voice Snape answered quickly. "She is slow to anger. She is a fast learner and proud of it, and," he continued ruefully, "she's stubborn. She is close friends with Weasley and Potter. That's all she lets any one know about her."

Voldemort turned to Lucius and asked, "What does your son say of her?"

"The same My Lord.", he replied.

"Leave then, both of you. You have your orders.", Voldemort commanded. Both bowed and disapparated at the same time.


	9. Unlikley Hero

**__**

Ch.9 Unlikely Hero

Disclaimer: this story is based on characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling no money is being made off of this story. Sara, Sharen, and Suki are mine. Special thanks to Morrigan my co-author and beta reader.

Hermione had been a prisoner in the Malfoy dungeon for five weeks (not that she knew it). The only thing that had changed since her encounter with Voldemort as far as she knew was that she no-longer fought back. 

Draco still watched his father torture Hermione. He had ceased to think of her as Granger a while back. Two weeks into her incarceration she had been forced to write her parents a letter under the influence of the Imperious curse telling them that she had been invited to stay with a friend she had made at the class and wanted their permission to do so. Of course they had given their consent. Draco had taken to going down to the dungeon on his own at erratic times. He couldn't help but admire and pity her a bit. While she no longer fought back verbally, she would say nothing else either.

Sure she screamed when she was tortured, but it was never anything intelligible. Draco found himself growing more and more fond of this girl and wondering how he could have let family prejudices blind him to her strength.

_~ "I know mudbloods are below us but, why?" ~_ Goyle had asked him once during their second year. He had snapped a reply along the lines of that they just were and had compared Goyle's intelligence with that of a rock. Goyle had accepted the answer and verbal abuse and that had been that. Or so Draco had thought. The question had been bothering him ever since. What _did_ make Purebloods superior? Intelligence? No, you only had to compare Hermione and Longbottom to disprove that one. Power? No, again, Hermione and Longbottom were the disproving comparison. What then? There was no logical satisfactory answer to the question. One had only to look around Hogwarts to see proof against the prejudice. Not to mention the fact that she _was_ being held prisoner instead of just being killed. If she were so inferior to "purebloods" why did the Dark Lord want her as his queen? It didn't fit. Draco did not like things that did not fit into his ordered world. The beginnings of a plan were forming in Draco's mind. A plan that was beginning to look more and more attractive to him all the time.

He was so lost in his musings as he walked down the dungeon stairs he ran right into Suki their new house-elf. She quickly bobbed a curtsy and started gathering up the food and dishes that had fallen from the dinner tray babbling apologies. Draco stemmed her flood of words saying, "It's all right, Suki, no one was going to eat it anyway." She started to say something, but he cut her off asking, "How is she Suki?" He gestured needlessly down the stairs.

"Same, Master Draco, Miss is the same."

"Will she still not eat?"

"no, Suki tries but Miss refuses. Threw bowl across the room again today."

Draco laughed humorlessly and replied, "Don't worry Suki, she'll eat when she gets hungry enough." Taking this for the dismissal it was Suki bobbed a final curtsy and left. 

Draco unlocked the dungeon door and walked in. The sight that met him had not changed from two hours ago when he had last been down there. Hermione lay curled in a ball with her back to the wall. She lifted her tearstained face to meet his eyes then looked away in disgust. That look was all it took to decide him, he would do it Dark Lord and family be damned. 

He started towards her which only made Hermione press herself further against the wall. Draco sighed, this would take a while. "why don't you eat?" he asked. Hermione acted as if he weren't there. "You need your strength. You can resist the torture better that way, you know. I'll admit your doing quite well on your own. Keep it up, Hermione, at least you know what your fighting for is right." 

"what did you just call me?" Draco stopped dead, she had talked to him. He answered before she could decide to regret saying something and refuse to talk at all.

"I called you Hermione, that's your name isn't it?" he replied teasingly.

Hermione was confused, she expected Draco to come down and taunt her that was part of the routine. But now he was encouraging her to fight his father? Her head hurt from all the times she had been under the cruciatious curse, and trying to think only made it worse. "why are you doing this?" she managed to rasp out. Her voice was raw so from screaming that it hurt to talk.

Draco smiled to himself, _wonder what father would say to all _this. "Let's just say I've been rethinking some old prejudices." She looked at him in disbelief, but didn't answer. "Look Hermione, I'm trying to help you, call it my penance if you will, for all those times I've made a remark about Mudbloods. And," he continued with a smile of remembrance, "that time I fixed your teeth for you." Hermione laughed hoarsely at that.

"You didn't fix my teeth, you just gave me an excuse to. All right , then Malfoy, prove yourself to me." He set out to do just that.

A week and a half later Hermione finally let him get close enough to her so that he could touch her if he wanted to . Hermione must have been desperate for some form of comfort, that was the only explanation he could think of for her quick trust.

Draco couldn't believe his luck, his parents were going to a Death Eater meeting and were leaving him home-alone. They would be gone for hours. Now was the time for him to put the second part of his plan into action.

He waited a half hour just to make sure that they were gone for good. After ordering Suki to make him dinner and bring it to his room he went down into the dungeon. 

Hermione looked up when she heard the door open praying that it wouldn't be Lucius or Voldemort. She breathed a sigh of relief when she was sure that Draco was alone. He strode over to her purposefully. Hermione didn't move a muscle until he started to reach behind her. _Then _she protested, "What are you doing?" _real original Hermione_ she thought to herself.

"I am trying to get you out of these manacles, now would you please be so kind as to let me see your wrists." He answered evenly. Sheepishly she wriggled around so that he could have a better view of her wrists. _It's a good thing she's been starving herself_ Draco mused. It was only a matter of minutes before he managed to get her to slip her manacles. Draco pulled Hermione to her feet. "can you walk?"

"I-I think so." She said hesitantly. She tottered for a few steps and nodded. "Than-"

"Don't thank me just yet." He cautioned. Hermione nodded her understanding.

Draco led her slowly through the dark hallway's of Malfoy Manor, and up to his room. It _was_ impressive, Hermione had to admit, but all that black was really starting to get on her nerves. Thick black carpet, Mahogany floors, black and silver tapestries…. She had trouble with the stairs and had to lean heavily on Draco. _I can't believe he's actually doing all this for me. Could it be some sort of trap? If it was why would he bother? I would have broken soon enough, I guess I'll just have to trust him._


	10. Hiding

**__**

Ch.10 hiding

Disclaimer: this story is based on characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling no money is being made off of this story. Sara, Sharen, and Suki are mine. Special thanks to Morrigan my co-author and beta reader.

Draco almost had to carry her up the stairs she was so weak. Hermione fell a few times, but never cursed or cried out. When they finally reached his room she collapsed on his bed. "Don't get too comfortable there, I'm finishing a spot for you in here." he said as he walked into his closet. "there! Finished." He emerged to find her looking at him skeptically.

"Just how do you propose to hide me in your closet, Draco? Won't I be just a little conspicuous?" She queried. 

__

At least she's quit calling me Malfoy "Trust me, come on in and see." He replied smoothly as he helped her up. She raised an eyebrow, but followed him shakily anyway. When she stumbled into the closet she gasped, it was huge. The entire closet looked to be about as big as her room at home. The really amazing thing was that it was actually full to bursting with boxes and clothes. Draco led her to a corner in the back that seemed to be nothing but boxes. "I hope your not claustrophobic.", he said as she rounded the boxes. He had cleared a space barely big enough for her and put together a small pile of old robes and cloaks on the floor. "it's not much, but it'll hide you until I can figure out how to get you out of here." It was a lot better than anything she had been in lately as far as Hermione was concerned. Hermione settled down on the "nest" and asked, "are you sure this will hide me?"

Draco nodded and said, "Suki only comes in far enough to do my laundry, she'll be nowhere near here, and she's the only person besides me who comes in. I better go make your getaway tracks."

"My what?"

"Getaway tracks, We need to make father think you ran as fast and far as possible. I'll run into the woods, make a trail the get on my broom and fly back. He'll think that you managed to disparate your little stunt with the wand will help there." He left her to her thoughts cutting out the lights.

"Hermione wake up." She came to with a start. For a minute she couldn't place where she was. Then it all came rushing back to her. Draco motioned for her to follow him. He guided her to his bathroom and motioned for her to do what was necessary. She started to say something, but he put a finger to his lips in the universal gesture of silence, getting the point she nodded and did as directed. 

Once back in the closet he started talking very softly, "Father hasn't been down to the dungeon yet, when he does get down there if he has a search of the manor I'll take this floor. I doubt he will though." She nodded mutely and he continued , "I hope I don't have to tell you to keep your head down and be quiet." She gave him the "you-stupid-male-look" that all girls develop at puberty and he nodded. "I'll bring you food when I can." Draco went down to breakfast and acted as if everything was normal. When his father asked if he wanted to accompany him in torturing the "mudblood" Draco declined saying that he would go down later in the day.

Hermione waited in her little corner for the inevitable. She still winced when she heard the roar of anger and shock. _This is it, if Draco is really trying to help me I'll know soon enough._ Even though she waited for what seemed like hours for Lucius to come barging in and find her, no one came into Draco's room at all.

Draco was beside himself, Lucius had taken the bait, he honestly thought Hermione had escaped on her own. He had even offered to search the manor, but Lucius had dismissed the idea that Hermione would hang around completely out of hand. Draco went about business as usual hoping that Hermione would be alright. 

"he bought the whole thing?!" She couldn't believe it.

"hook, line and sinker." He replied using the old muggle cliché. She ginned at that while attacking the turkey sandwich that Draco had asked Suki to make him as a "bed time snack". She finished and handed him the plate back along with the glass of water after she drained it. Draco looked at her and had a sudden urge to kiss her. Instead he took the glass and plate and left. 

He tossed and turned that night plagued with thoughts of the beautiful girl in his closet. _I have to tell her soon. I can't. why can't love be logical? Tell her. Don't. Why won't it make sense?_ _Never mind that how will I get her out of here? If she goes to school with me then……_ He didn't fall asleep until the plan was complete, he hoped she would go along with it peacefully. Somehow he doubted that would happen. Either way she would definitely not be pleased.


	11. unexpected love

**__**

Ch.11 Unexpected love

Disclaimer: this story is based on characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling no money is being made off of this story. Sara, Sharen, and Suki are mine. Special thanks to Morrigan my co-author and beta reader.

"You want to what?!!", Hermione hissed at him furiously. Draco sighed, this was going to be just as hard as he thought it would be. _Just when she wakes up is probably not the right time to drop bombs on a girl._ "Do, you have a better idea?", he countered. 

"No- but, well, how can you if your not allowed to do magic?", she asked in desperation.

"The ministry has no idea what goes on here magically, they'll never know."

"Let me get this straight, you want to turn me into some small animal, carry me in your front pocket, and then turn me back on the train. What if you mess up the spell?"

"Yes. And I will _not_ mess up the spell. I'm not Goyle after all." She snickered a little at that then capitulated.

"Fine, what did you have in mind?"

"Oh, a mouse or something."

"No, no mice." She said firmly.

He shrugged and said, "You chose, you're the one who has to live with it. I won't perform the spell until a day or so before we leave for Hogwarts." She scowled at his retreating back.

Hermione was homesick. She missed her parent's and her friends. It was one thing to be away from them voluntarily, but now she had no choice in the matter. And what was worse, she had to pose as a pet! On top of it all she was battling her feelings about Draco.

__

I know I'm supposed to like him because he saved my life, that's only natural, but this_ much? I feel as though I've known him forever. And not the mean Draco, but the Draco that saved my life. Oh, this is all so confusing. _As she drifted off into a nap she realized, _I don't _like_ him, oh Hermione you fool you've gone and fallen in love. _

Draco tried to read the book in his lap, but kept thinking of the kiss she gave him on the exercise field. He wondered why she had chosen that method of damage control. He wasn't sorry that she had now.

"Have you thought of a form yet?" Draco asked as she handed him her glass and plate.

"I'm wavering between a squirrel and a chipmunk." She answered matter-of-factly. Draco looked at her for a moment thinking absently that even as abused as her body was she was still lovely. Making up his mind all at once he leaned down and kissed her. 

Hermione was so surprised and the kiss was over so quickly that she didn't have time to even instinctively struggle let alone return it. When he pulled away he said, "That's payback for making me shut-up." Hermione started to reply, but he left too quickly. 

"Bloody bastard.", she muttered to herself, "don't you know you're not supposed to leave a girl hanging like that." She heard him laugh softly and call out in a whisper, "good night Hermione." She smiled to herself and went to sleep.

When he followed her back to her corner of the closet the next morning she asked, "Did you mean that kiss last night or were you just messing with my head?"

He smiled before he answered and said, "I mean everything I do. Take it however you please, I meant it in the simplest way possible.

"Nothing about this is simple.", she said as she sat back down. He sat beside her so that they're eyes were on the same level. "However," she continued, "if you are truly sincere, then I mean this." She pulled him into a long kiss that left them both breathless. "in the simplest way it can be interpreted. Now go, before you raise any suspicions." 

"And you said _I _left _you_ hanging?" he laughed as he left the closet.

They spent the rest of the vacation in a simple routine. Draco would wake her in the morning, let her use the lavatory then take her back to her corner. She stayed in the closet quietly stretching and re-building her leg muscles while he played the dutiful Death-Eater's son. At night he brought her dinner. They talked while she ate and snogged a little after she was done.

On the last day of vacation Draco performed the spell.

"Are you sure you want to be a chipmunk?" he asked for the twentieth time. 

Hermione smiled and said, "Yes I am sure. Although I'm not so sure that you aren't just stalling for time. Afraid you can't do the spell? You're parents are liable to hear us and walk in if you don't get this over with."

Draco shook his head, "They won't hear, I have a silencing charm over the whole room. And I do know how to do the spell, I just don't like it." Draco sighed and performed the incantation. (AN: I can't look up a Latin spell just yet so this will have to do). The spell worked perfectly and Hermione the Chipmunk was on the floor before him. He picked her up and put her beside his trunk while he packed. He didn't bother talking to her, he knew that she couldn't respond and felt that it would be a waste of time.


	12. it's a long story

**__**

Ch.12 It's a Long Story

Disclaimer: Rowling's are Rowling's, mine are mine.

Warning: later chapters will contain OOTP spoilers, there will be a mild Mercedes Lackey crossover. I don't want to be one of those writers who gives review ultimatum's, but I won't post again until I get one_ review, all I need is for some one to say that they read it. Thank you for you time._

Draco hid Hermione in his shirt pocket right before he and his mother left. They took the Floo system to The Leaky Cauldron and then a Portkey from there to the Kings Cross. Suki sent Draco's trunk to the platform. As the train started to pull out of the station Draco headed for the last car on the train.

When he entered there was already a small brown-haired girl in shabby robes sitting there nose deep in a book. She looked up at him and asked, "Is this your normal compartment? I can find somewhere else to sit." She spoke with a southern slur that made her I's sound like Ah's and sit came out as seit. With that she got up and left. Draco watched her to make sure that she was gone for good before he took Hermione out of his pocket and set her on the seat. He swiftly removed the spell and returned her to her normal human self. They sat down together on the seat neither saying anything for a while.

"What did V-Voldemort do to your father when he found out I escaped?", Hermione broke the silence.

"Father never said exactly. I imagine he was punished though. The Dark Lord has decided that the only thing coercion does is make you stubborn, so I think he's going to try the honey technique."

"How are you going to explain your defection to the other Slytherines?"

"I'll tell them that it's part of a plan that they aren't privy to, and I'll tell father that I'm trying to win you over to our side."

Hermione was prevented from saying anything else due to the fact that Harry and Ron had just come in. Both looked like they were ready to hex Draco back to the Hogwarts's founding. Ron drew his wand, but just as Hermione expected he would Harry held him back for a moment. He opened his mouth to speak but Hermione cut him off, "Would you both please sit down? There's a reasonable explanation for all this if you'll just listen. And would you put that down?" She added irritably to Ron. Looking at her like she had lost her mind he lowered his wand and sat down. Harry followed suit and said, "Alright, we're listening."

Hermione sighed and said, "It's a long story, but we have time." She launched into the entire painful story with Draco occasionally putting something in. When she finished both of the boy's were looking pale and frightened for her. Harry thought for a moment then said to Draco, "I don't like you and I won't pretend otherwise, but Hermione trusts you. I swear, if you break that trust, so much as make her cry, I will personally see to it that you die a slow and painful death." Ron nodded his agreement Draco looked at Harry and for a moment blue ice met green flames, both flashing with protectiveness over one brown haired girl. Hermione watched the battle between brother and lover wondering if she would have to stop them from killing each other. 

Then, "that's fair enough Potter, just know that the same goes for the two of you. She's been through enough." With a final squeeze of her hand he rose and said, "I had better go find Crabbe and Goyle tell them where I've been." With that he left and the other two turned their talk to their summer at the Burrow. Harry, it transpired, had spent the last three weeks of vacation there. Hermione leaned back against the cushioned seat and let her friends conversation wash over her. There wasn't peace between them and Draco, she had never expected peace, not so soon at any rate. There was more of a balance of will's than anything. _One thing's for certain_ she thought to herself _it's going to be an interesting year._


	13. the sorting ceremony

**__**

Ch.13 the sorting ceremony

Disclaimer: 'Rowlings are Rowing's mine are mine

Okay folks there are a few things I need to address before the show. When Janie is talking the spelling errors are done on purpose it's her accent Y'all.

Tokyobabe2040: THANK YOU!!!!!_ I have no idea why it did that. You'll be pleased to see that I've changed the summary, it's not the best but the class is not the only thing I have going on here like I said in chapter 12 there will be some Mecedes Lackey crossover, and I kinda suck at summary's and my original wouldn't fit so…. Oh, and please ding me if I get anyone ooc. _

Morqeadjez: you asked for it so NOW OUR FEATURE PRESENTATION _ I'll warn you though with school starting my writing time will be considerable shortened. *pouts*_

Hermione caught Draco's eye as they sat down and he gave her a small smile. "I think I've spotted our DADA teacher." Harry said nodding towards the woman who was sitting between Professor Snape and McGonagall. She looked vaguely familiar, but Hermione couldn't place where from. She had long hair that was just this side of black. Hermione could tell that when she stood up she wouldn't be very tall.

"Doesn't look too happy to be here does she?", Ron asked rhetorically.

"She can be as ill about being here as she likes as long as she's nothing like that horrid Umbridge woman." Hermione said. The boys nodded fervently in agreement. Their conversation was cut short by the entrance of a line of terrified looking first years being led by Professor Flitwick. The ceremony proceeded as always; the Hat sorted the students equally into the four houses. Dumbledorr stood and said, "Tuck in."

Ron looked across the table and saw a strange girl sitting across him. He watched her study the food dubiously and settle on a vegetarian fare. "Who are you?" He asked.

" Janie Lupin, I'm a transfer from The Southourn Magical Academy Now, I'm afraid M'lor, that you have me at a disadvantage. You know who I am but I am at a loss as to who you are." He gaped at her, which considering that he had his mouth full was rather gross. "Shut ye mouth boy. You lettin the fly's in!" When he didn't shut his mouth she did it for him. "and _don't _even think about talking until you've swallowed all that. Jeebus where do you think your food's goin to do? Sprout legs and run off?" She realized that during her miniature tirade that half of table grew quiet. _They'go Janie, P-off half your house before you even get to know them, before they even figure out who you are._ Then the brunette on Janie's left clapped ironically, and the other students who had stopped to listen laughed and turned back to their previous conversations. He gulped down his food and said, "Erm, I'm Ron Weasley." 

"Pleased 'ta. Soooooooo, who's who?" Ron introduced her to the rest of the sixth years around his food. Janie nodded to them in turn, bracing herself for the inevitable. It came sooner than she expected when Ron asked, "Are you related to Professor Lupin?" 

Janie sighed and said, "yes, he's my dad." Everyone at the table looked shocked.

"Are you a… er… I mean-"

"I am _not_ a were-wolf. Lemme give y'all a quick rundown of were-wolf genetics so we can get that out of the way. Werewolves have two kinds of children. One type is of course Werelings, second-gen werewolves. They will never choose a life mate or have kids because the curse will always be genetic for them. Werelings are extremely rare, about ten percent of werewolf children receive the curse. Then there are people like me, wolflings. We get the heightened senses and what-not, but not the transformations. We can marry or whatever. We are also the reason why werewolves can even have children. Because of our senses we are highly valuable in many lines of work. Unlike our parents we are granted full wizarding status. I'm something of an anomaly, my mom's a werewolf too, by all rights I should be either dead or a wereling. Whew! That was a lecture, any questions?" She spent the rest of the meal answering what she could.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over at the Slytherine table Draco noticed that they too had a new girl. She was studiously ignoring her fellow house mates in favor of her novel. Draco was a little more polite in asking who she was, "I don't believe I've seen you before, I'm Draco Malfoy who're you?"

She looked up from her book and said, "Evangaline Strouss, but everyone calls me Eva." She listened to the conversation around her but never really put much in. Eva noticed that Janie seemed to have a large audience over at the Gryffindor table and smirked a little.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the last traces of desert were cleared away Dumbledorr rose to his feet and said, " Now that we are all fed and watered I have a few announcements to make. First I would like to remind all students that the Forbidden forest is indeed forbidden. Anyone who wishes to try out for Quidditch should see Madame Hootch for tryout schedules. And I am pleased to introduce Professor Lupin our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." The woman with black hair nodded her head in recognition to the students. 

Everyone at the Gryffindor table looked at Janie who grinned and whispered, "My aunt." 

"Off to bed you go." Dumbledorr said. And there was the usual gentle chaos of a thousand students making their way to their dorms.

RR please


	14. the dreaded authors note

AN: I know these are annoying, but I had to change ch 13 please re-read it, some things won't make sense otherwise.


	15. reluctant teacher

**__**

Ch.14 Reluctant teacher

Disclaimer: I do not_ own Rowlings' characters, or Mercedes Lackey's. the only thing that's mine are the ideas and a few oc's._

AN: for those of you who are trying to figure out where the summary came from you will have to hang in there with me for a while yet. I really want to get to that chapter myself, cause that's when the real fun starts. This chapter is from Ria's pov and there will have to be a filler or two before I get to it. I'll give you a hint though, it has to do with the ML crossover. Thanks again to my wonderful reviewers.

Arianrhood Lupin surveyed her soon-to be students over her first cup of coffee. "Are you ready for your first class Arianrhood?", McGonogal asked as she helped herself to some toast.

"As much as I'll ever be. I've got Gryffindorr and Ravenclaw sixth years first thing this morning. And please, it's Ria."

McGonagall smiled and said, "All right then , _Ria_ it's Minerva to my colleagues. I'm glad to hear that your ready, I know you didn't volunteer for this job."

"Please don't remind me. I couldn't say no to Fudge, Dumbledorr _and_ Remus." McGonagall chuckled and mercifully let the conversation drop.

__

Ria was sitting down in her cubicle prepared for another day of shuffling reports around, granted she had more to do now that Fudge had finally acknowledged Voldemortes reemergence. Ah, the joys of being the Lycanthropic Liaison for the Aurors. Paperwork, paperwork and more paperwork. And that's when I'm not dealing with irate clan leaders or misplaced abuse cases._ She pulled a report towards her and started to work. She was midway through the report when the sudden silence of the office got her attention. Ria looked over her cubicle wall to see what the disturbance was. It was the Minister Fudge. He seemed to be making his way to her cubicle, then she noticed that Professor Dumbledorr was just a step behind him. They stopped in the doorway of her cubicle. " What can I do for you, Minister? Professor?"_

"Do you remember the twenty-second educational decree?", Fudge asked. 

"The one where the Ministry could implant a teacher in Hogwarts? What about it?" she asked. Of course I remember it, the whole bloody office heard my opinion on _those_.

__

Dumbledorr took up the thread of conversation, "I have been unable to find a new DADA teacher. You were suggested."

"WHAT??? No, I have no teaching experience at all. The only experience I have with teens is connected with the clans, and that's limited at best."

"Your abilities in Defense are invaluable for this position. As I remember you scored an O in your DADA NEWTS. You have better credentials than most of our previous teachers." Dumbledorr said mildly. 

Ria looked at him nonplused and said, "Who will handle Lycanthropic Liaisons for the division if I say yes? Not meaning to put down my colleagues, but I'm not sure that I would trust anyone else in the division to handle the job like I do. I know the people in Ranai_ like no one else does. The clan trusts me now. I-"_

"There is nothing you can't at Hogwarts that you can do here." Fudge said.

"You want me to work two jobs at once?" Ria asked incredulousl.

"Er, well, yes. All that paperwork is not strictly necessary. And it will not take you two to three days to visit the clan. You will of course be paid for whatever liaison work you have to do." Fudge answered, "You do not have to make your decision right now, just think about it."

In the end she had given in, so here she was preparing to teach to a group of students who had had only one decent teacher, and maybe she was biased at that. She could only hope that she didn't botch things too badly. After a slightly hasty breakfast she went up to her classroom to prepare for the day's lesson. She gathered up the "tests" that each class would have to take and waited for her students to come in.

Students began trickling in a few minutes before the bell rang. Ria smiled to herself as each group stopped dead and surveyed the room in shock. Every time they did she told them to sit wherever they wanted. When everyone was seated Ria took the role. When she called Hermione Granger's name Ron said, "She's with Professor Dumbledorr, Professor." She nodded her thanks and continued with the role. 

Ria took the stack of tests and handed them to the person on the right side of her desk and said, "Take one and pass the rest on down the circle, please keep them face down until I tell you otherwise." When everyone had one she said, "These are simple self-explanatory quizzes. You have twenty minutes to complete them. You may begin." Ria sat down at her desk ready to watch the show. Many of the students' jaws dropped as they moved into the quizz. Ria watched in amusement as students got up and wrote various names of months on the board and performed other odd tasks. The test contained a list of strange tasks to be completed, but if they had read to the bottom of the page as told by the instructions they would have know that they only had to put their name at the top of the page to be done. Ria notice that Janie was also sitting back and watching the show. Ria caught her eye and winked. 

Promptly twenty minutes later Ria called time. "How many finished?", two Ravenclaws raised their hands with Janie. Ria smiled in amusement, "everyone look at the last question." The room was filled with groans and quiet expletives when they recognized their mistake. Ria laughed and said, "From now on I hope you will follow the directions on my tests, for all you know I'll do this again. This will not be graded so don't worry. I'm going to have to ask you not to tell anyone about this quizz, I don't want to ruin anyone's surprise." The class sniggered appreciatively at the joke and nodded their assent. "Good. Now who can tell me what to do when…". She spent the rest of the period finding out where the holes in their education were. Midway through the round robin Hermione came in. Ria gestured for her to take her seat and continued the review. When the bell rang she dismissed them without any homework. _Their so far behind, I just hope I don't botch the job any more._ Ria sighed and started to prepare for her next class. 


	16. Letter and tales and dreams oh my!

**__**

Ch.15 Letters and tales and dreams oh my!

Disclaimer: wouldn't be wasting time on a disclaimer if I owned it.

AN: two things, one: one more chapter till the summary is explained! I'm excited, things get real fun after then. Two thanks to all my reviewers give yourselves lots _of chocolate you deserve it._

She raised her blade just in time to block the spell. Her blade hummed with stored power. Release_. She obeyed the swords whispered command, and hacked her way to the young woman holding her sword in a defensive position. The woman smiled in welcome and briefly crossed swords with her, discharging the pent up power into the more absorbent blade. The battle reigned for a while more, and they emerged wounded, but victorious. Her brothers grinned shakily at her while they were being Healed in turn._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was enjoying the fight as always. He has given in to the blade at the beginning of the fight unlike his shield-sibs he enjoyed the battle high. He thrust, parried, and stabbed with no control at all over his body. When at last the sword released him he was weak and drained. He gave Kyana a weak smile as she set to work on him. He heard her mutter, "You cocky idiot, one of these days you'll get yourself damaged beyond repair."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She watched in horror as the carnage raged around her. She forced herself to smile at her shield sibs as if all was well as they depleted their blades energy. Her heart clenched as she saw them grow more tired and wounded with each pass. After what seemed to be an eternity she saw Tani clean and sheath her blade signaling that that had won. She strode over to Vesten who as always, was worse off than the others. He gave her a feeble smile, typical, he's ten inches from death and he's grinning like an idiot._ "You cocky idiot, one of these days you'll get yourself damaged beyond repair.", she muttered as she Healed him. She hadn't meant for him to hear her, but he still chuckled ruefully at her comment._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He threw his back against his brothers' after discharging his blades powers. He was growing tired, one slip could cause his or his sibs death. Gritting his teeth in annoyance he appealed to his blade, Help. 

It's about time.,_ an annoyed voice replied in his head. The blade took over with no further ado. When he was released he was drained to the core. He watched in amusement as Kyana gently rebuked Vesten. He was second on her roster. "You did well brother, there certainly is less to fix with you.", she commented to herself._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Janet Lupin, and Harry Potter jerked awake at the exact same moment.

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione looked at the owl that landed in front of her. Her eyebrows shot into her hairline as she read the letter. "What's wrong?", Harry asked.

"Dumbledorr wants to see me right after breakfast about this summer.", she replied.

"We'll let Lupin know where you are.", Ron assured her.

"Thanks."

Hermione made her way to the stone gargoyle dreading what was to come. She gave the password,("pepper imps") and ascended the stair case. She knocked at Dumbledorr's door and was immediately granted entrance. "Have a seat Miss Granger.", Dumbeldorr welcomed her. He looked at her sadly and said, "I'm sorry child, but I need to know what happened to you this summer." Hermione steeled herself and began her tale. When she was done Dumbeldorr said, "You have shown much courage, Miss Granger, thank you. Your information will help the Order. I would like for you to go see Madame Pomphrey today to make sure that there is no lasting damage. If you like you can go during lunch." Hermione gratefully left the room for what was left of DADA. When she got to DADA she sat down between Harry and Ron.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dumbeldorr sighed as he leaned back in his chair. _Why are the young the first to be hurt?_ His silent query was answered only by Fawkes' mournful trill. He wasn't given much time to brood however before a barn owl flew into the office through the open window. Dumbeldorr's blood ran cold as he read the letter.

__

Albus Dumbeldorr,

The four have decided to Choose again. In two weeks time we will arrive at your school for the Choosing. As per usual we will ask for the students when we arrive.

Blessings of the gods

Kyana F'tie

Vestan F'tie

Tani F'tie

Dharniel F'tie


	17. Advice

**__**

Ch. 16 Advice

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

AN: I've been on enforced hiatus, sorry. My updates are still going to have to be sporadic, but better. Anything that Janie says that seems to be gibberish will be explained at the end of the chapter or in it, if there is no explanation let me know because it is a gross typo.

Janie groaned as she got dressed, she had not slept well for five nights now and her shields were being weakened as a result of it. _Ah, Nuada, this has _got_ to stop. _She had been disturbed the past six days with an overwhelming sense of depression. Janie had first become aware of the intrusion on her shields on the train. She had merely reinforced them and gotten on with life. Six days and five nights later she was sick of it. She had a good idea of who her problem was thanks to the dreams. Every night she got to watch Sirius fall through the Veil at least once. That lasted until those fool sword dreams started and _those _were her own.

Janie snagged her purse and went to breakfast still mulling over the problem of getting the cause of her problems alone. _The boy's a good actor I'll give him that. Acting can't heal though, and that's what he needs. And _I _can make him mad and not worry about it._

~~~~~~~~~

Janie selected a brown owl from the owlrie to deliver her carefully worded letter. She watched the owl fly off then hurried towards the now empty transfiguration classroom.

~~~~~~~~~

Harry was watching Ron and Hermione play chess. Hermione was as usual, losing. Harry jumped when an owl landed on his lap. Thinking the owl had the wrong person he checked the address, but it was for him. He unfolded the square of paper to find a very brief note.

__

Harry,

I really need to talk with you, BAD. Please meet me in the Transfiguration classroom as soon as you get this. If you don't want to came send this owl back to me saying so.

LJ JL

His curiosity piqued Harry made his way to the classroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He certainly was not expecting to find Janie sitting at a desk scribbling furiously in a notebook. As soon as she heard him enter she put the pen in her hair and closed the notebook. "You wanted to talk?", Harry asked puzzled. 

"Yeah, look, I'm not trying to be rude, but you really need to deal with your grief."

"I need to _what_?"

"You heard me. You may be able to fool everyone else into thinking you've come to terms with Snuffles' death but your not fooling me."

"How do you know what I'm feeling?", he growled at her. How _dare_ she presume to know what he felt? And how dare she be _right_?

"Ever hear of Empathy? No? it means that I can feel everything you or anyone else feels, and right now dai-_trrrrei _you're hurting. _Talk to someone,_ for the love of all that's good and holy. You _will_ feel better and we both can get some sleep. Not to mention that you can get on with your _life_." With that she stalked out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry paced the halls fuming; who did she think she was to tell him what she was feeling? _She _didn't watch Sirius fall through the Veil. _She_ didn't have to live with the choice of being a murderer or victim. She had- 

"Mr. Potter!" Harry turned to see Professor Lupin striding towards him. "I wanted to talk to you about your decision to become an Auror, and where in the division you want to go."

"Where I go?", he echoed confused, an Auror was an Auror as far as he knew.

"MmmHmm, there are a few areas you could specialize in. If you don't mind we could talk in my office, unless of course you have plans.", she said. Harry shrugged and followed her into her office. As they got settled Ria asked him, "Have you thought about what your interests are as far as Auror work?" Harry shook his head as he took in the rooms current décor. There were several cartoons cut from the Daily Prophet on the walls along with pictures of Remus, Ria, Janie and another woman smiling down at them.

"No Professor, isn't this against Educat-", he started.

"Oh, lord, not _them_. I got almost all of those revoked.", she interrupted.

"How did you-"

Ria laughed dryly and replied, "Let's just say that I didn't volunteer for this job. I said I wouldn't do it unless Fudge revoked Dolores's policies, I figured he wouldn't do it and he called my bluff."

"Who's the other woman in the pictures?"

"That's Sasha, my not-quite sister-in-law." Seeing his confused look she said, "Just one of the odd laws werewolves live with. Which brings me back to my original purpose for asking you here. Do you know any of the special fields?" When he shook his head she said, "Thought not. The first field is infiltration, people who are good at disguise generally go into this area. Then you have people like Alastor Moody who specialize in the actual hunting and capturing of dark wizards. Those are the only two fields that employ more than two people at a time. The rest of the fields are managed by at least one qualified Auror and sometimes a trainee. The most popular is the St. Mungo's liaison. What that person does is basically to make sure that the hospital is protected and to keep the rest of us informed if one of our own is badly injured. The second field you could go into is as the liaison for the regular Magical Law Enforcement Squad. We often work hand in hand with them to catch criminals. The last field is my job, Lycanthropic liaison." She chuckled ruefully and said, "I can tell you from experience that it is a thankless, but fulfilling job. I have found myself doing things that had nothing to do with my job description, but it was always worth it. What you mainly do is stay in shape, shuffle paper, and visit the clan. 

I would like for you to think about where you want to go. When you've decided then I can help you with extra lessons if you like." 

Harry rose and shook her hand saying, "Thank you Professor."

"Your welcome, if you have any questions just ask."

"I will.", he promised and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the common room he pulled Ron and Hermione aside and said, " I need to talk to you."

__

An: I had meant originally to bring this into play later in the story, but Werewolves and wolflings are able to communicate with each other and real-wolves through vetari_ or wolf language, sort of like Parslemouths._

dai- trrrrei literally translates to heart-cousin. draw your own conclusions.

__ **__**


	18. The Chosen

**__**

Ch. 17 The Chosen

Disclaimer: if you don't recognize it it's probably mine (unless of course you haven't read any Mecedes Lackey, then well… never mind you get the idea) all else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Mercedes Lackey the Queens of literature.

An: this is a quickie, I've changed my mind about the vetari translations, if there aren't too many I'll do them here so you don't get confused. Deara _= Lady of the clan, _Dearan _(although its not used yet)=Lady, Nai= no or stop._

knot2be-_ the answer to your question is no. the primary plot is coming out in this chapter, everything else has led up to and will revolve around this._

Tune Lavender_- thank you for your review I'm touched._

Two weeks later Dumbeldorr was interrupted in his work by a tap on his door. "Come in.", he called. Two men and two women entered the room, each with a sword at his or her side. The shorter of the two women placed a slip of parchment on Dumbeldorr's desk. Dumbledorr added a note with the parchment and sent it on its way. "I would protest, I know however how futile it would be." 

The woman bowed her head and replied, "We were young when we were Chosen, now they are in need of the Four. We are too old now to help in this battle."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione was copying the instructions on the board for her potion when Denis Crevey knocked on the door and entered the room. "What is it?", Snape snapped from his desk. 

"Professor Dumbeldorr wants to see Ron, Harry, and Hermione in his office, they're to bring their things." The three students quickly packed their things and followed Denis out into the hall.

"Any idea why he wants us?", Harry asked confused.

Dennis shook his head and said, " 'Fraid not." With that they parted company with him as he went outside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Janie was transplanting her Venus Tarantella when Dennis Creevey entered the greenhouse and said, "I'm sorry Professor Sprout, but Professor Dumbledorr wants to see Janie Lupin in his office now. She's supposed to bring her things."

"Very well, Miss Lupin, you can go.", Sprout said.

Janie packed her things haphazardly and hurried after Dennis. He was waiting for her just outside the door. "I'm supposed to take you to his office.", he said.

"That's a relief, I've been so turned around lately that I don't know if I'm coming or going; or even if I'm doing it in the right direction!" She replied ruefully.

They spent the rest of the walk in relative silence until they reached the Gargoyle and he gave her the password.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The trio entered Dumbledorr's office to find four people waiting for them with him. Three of the four looked as if someone had knocked them over the head with a two-by-four. The fourth woman however looked at Dumbledorr and asked, "But where is the fourth?"

"She's on her way.", he replied. As he said this Janie stumbled in. Her eyes widened as she took in the scene before her. She dropped her things in an undignified heap and kneeled and swept her hair off the back of her neck. 

The woman took Janie by the hands and pulled her to her feet saying, "Never again child, never again."

"But _deara_ Kyana-" Janie protested.

"_Nai, _no longer am I _deara_," Kyana unbuckled her sword, knelt and handed it to an open mouthed Janie. "_You_ are." Janie drew the blade reverently. It appeared to be a plain sword with no ornament for two seconds then writing appeared along the flat of the blade. 

"Hope, health life/ these three I serve/ so my children my live/ I live my Geas proudly as my maker bade me.", Janie read aloud.

Kyana nodded and said, "My Lady has chosen, bear her well." Janie sank into a chair staring at the blade.

"What just happened?", Harry asked.

The taller of the two men said, "Let me introduce myself and my colleagues. I am Vestan, this lovely lady is Tani, Kyana is beside your friend there," with this last he gestured to Janie, "and my shield brother is Dharniel." At the end of this miniature speech Tani gave Hermione her sword, Dharniel his to Harry and Vestan bestowed his to Ron. The three teens were too stunned to do anything but hold their "gifts" gingerly. 

In the silence that followed Tani said, "You four have been chosen to bear the four blades of power, Hope, Need, Vengeance, and Justice. Each blade posses a Geas that you will adhere to until they chose again. The gains outweigh the Geas though."

Harry found his voice and said, "What if we refuse?"

"Unfortunately you don't have a choice, you've been Chosen.", she said. Her companions laughed quietly at the joke. "Please sit and let us explain." Reluctantly the trio did as they were told. 

Tani looked expectedly at Kyana who sighed, "Why am I the one who always explains things?", she asked rhetorically. "You want to know what all this is about right?" They nodded and she continued, "The four blades of power or the Four were created independently of each other and later joined together for strength. Hope will always choose a werewolf or wolfling girl, generally a pacifist. Need, Miss Grange, will always choose a muggle-born girl. Vengeance Mr. Weasley will always choose a pureblood boy. Justice, Mr. Potter, will always choose a boy of Sidhe descent."

"Of what descent?" Harry asked confused. 

He had directed his question to Kyana, however it was Janie who answered, "Sidhe, elves, the Fair Folk, the High-ones, the Wild Hunt. Have I forgotten any?"

Kyana smiled and said, "No, _deara_ I think that's all.", she turned her attention back to Harry, "You never wondered where your eyes came from? They scream Sidhe lineage."

"You must be mistaken ma'am, my mum was muggle-born."

"And you have her eyes.", Kyana finished for him.

"How did you know?", he asked aforementioned eyes growing round.

"It's common for children of mortal and Sidhe parents to be squibbs. Their magic is so highly concentrated that if they were to use it they would go mad or be killed. Their bodies recognize this and repress the magic. The halflings marry muggles to dilute the magic. After several generations a witch or wizard will be born. They usually have the Sidhe green eyes." She looked at her companions and asked, "Have I missed anything?"

Tani shook her head, "Nothing besides the private information." she said with a meaningful look at Dumbledorr.


	19. In the Slytherine Common Room

**__**

Ch. 18 In the Slytherine Common Room

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape form or fashion own Harry Potter. They belong to J.K.Rowling.

AN: Remember Eva from ch.13? This chapter will serve as proof that I haven't forgotten her. Any characters I focus on outside of the Four will have some impact on the group. (otherwise I wouldn't drive myself nuts with so many sub plots.)

Padfootsangel11- Thank you for your _review._

And much thanks to everyone else who reviewed.

Eva was deep into her potions essay when Pansy Parkinson plumped down in front of her and said perkily, "Hi!"

"Hello, can I help you?", Eva replied. 

"I just wanted to talk."

"About?"

"Anything."

Eva flapped her hand dismissively, "Later, I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

Eva rolled her eyes skyward as if asking for patience, "Homework."

If Eva was hoping that Pansy would get the point she was sadly mistaken, "What class?" 

"Potions, now go _away_."

"There's no need to be rude!", Pansy huffed and left.

~~~~

Draco watched this interchange with amusement. This new girl seemed quite capable of fending for herself. _Pansy wouldn't be half so interested in how Strouss spends her time if her father hadn't told her to be. The Dark Lord obviously doesn't like wild cards, even in Hogwarts. Too bad he doesn't realize that there are at least two in his old house._

The Strouss's were an old family that had remained neutral in the last war. He recited to himself from his mother's letter earlier in the week._ Because they hadn't expressed sympathies for either side they had managed to emerge fairly unmolested from the last war. Dumbledorr had obviously left neutral families alone, and Voldemort decided that silence meant assent as far as the old families were concerned. _ Draco gave himself a slight shake and turned his musings to the letter Hermione had sent him this morning. It had only contained a couple of lines, _7:00 tonight, the lake_. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Am I ever going to get some privacy around here? Eva thought irately as she put her name on her essay. _Couldn't she see that I was busy? I'm not going to apologize for being rude; Parkinson was rude first to interrupt my work. The nosy cow. Does she really think that I can't see right through her? I know she doesn't really care if I'm here or not. She probably just pulled that little stunt so she could tell her mother or father, whichever it was that put her up to it, that I rejected her out of hand and there is nothing else she can do without seeming suspicious._

I'm surrounded by Pureblood preps and I have no one to talk to. If Janie had wound up in Ravenclaw we might have been able to act civil to each other, but no; Little Miss Wolfling has to go and get sorted into Gryffindorr. At least she remembered to warn me that our two houses don't get along, who knows what that might have started if she didn't. 

__

AN: Yeah, Yeah I know short. Next ones fun.

RR.


	20. Hope's Tale

**__**

Ch. 19 Hope's Tale

Disclaimer, **I DON'T OWN IT**.

DamiaQueenOftheGypsies- Kiinda sorta, they're not going to kick him out of his own office after all

Dumbledorr nodded in understanding and said, "If you would follow me then, Ladies and Gentlemen? You will want to bring your things." This last was directed to the four students who obediently gathered their bags and followed the adults out of the room. Dumbledorr led them through the maze of hallways that is Hogwarts to the Room of Requirement. "I do believe that you will have sufficient privacy in here."

Tani inclined her head and replied, "Thank You, we will talk to you again before we leave." She ushered the four teens in ahead of her as Dumbledorr made his way back to his office.

The Room of Requirement was set up with a small round table for eight with refreshments laid out on it. Once everyone was settled Kyana said, " I'm going to ask that when we are explaining your blade's Geas and story you do not interrupt everything should be made clear at the end of the telling.

Hope usually starts things off simply by virtue of her bearers tending to know what she is. Hope's Geas is an odd one for a blade to have, her bearers cannot cause serious physical harm to another and must Heal any who are in real need of her aid. To understand her tale you must know first that Werewolves tend to band together into clans.

Long ago, there was some dissent in Ranai, but no one wanted to challenge the clan leader. The people who wanted to were allowed a peaceful split with the blessings of the clan leaders. The new clan named itself K'shien. The clan had been fully functioning for a year when a group of witches and wizards from the neighboring town decided to eliminate Ranai. They found K'shien instead and murdered every man, woman child there. Only two people survived the massacre, the 95-year-old clan healer/smith, and her 10-year-old foster daughter. They had been hunting for herbs and when they returned found the clan in ruins. They had to find some way to survive, they could of course return to Ranai but they first had to get there. The Healer knew the way but was too weak to travel that far _and_ keep the little one safe. The healer/smith forged a blade with spells interwoven with the metal according to teachings we have now forgotten. She then ran upon the blade whispering a prayer of a spell and sealed herself into the sword. Her foster daughter picked up the blade and was sent on a journey to heal those in the clans who had been wounded and bringing the hope of finding acceptance for what we are in others. The healer/smith's spirit guided her in her actions and when she was to old to carry on the Geas she passed the spirit sword on to another." Kyana finished her tale and took a sip of water. "Hope, as the sword is now known can and will talk to her bearers mentally. Do you have any questions _deara?" _Janie shook her head wordlessly.

__

AN: the stories of the blades will be one chapter each. That way I can update faster.


	21. Vengeance's Tale

**__**

Ch.20 Vengeance's tale

Disclaimer: Rowling's are Rowling's Lackey's are Lackey's mine are mine.

AN: DamiaQueenoftheGypsies: Sure have, you should read The Vow's and Honor duaology and the Mage Winds trilogy. 

" Care to take things from here Vestan?", Kyana asked.

"Right. Vengeance's story is very similar to Hope's. Mr. Weasley could you draw Vengeance.", Vestan said."

Ron drew the blade; writing appeared along the blade. "vengeance caused my making/ vengeance is my calling/ innocents have died/ their deaths will I avenge/ as my maker bade me" he read aloud. 

" To know Vengeance's past you must know that at one time muggles and wizards lived together in harmony. The mages rarely learned sword work, but it was not impossible. In a town called Laisfaar there was one such mage. He had been born the son of a mage-smith and had learned all of his craft from his father. He studied sword fighting with one of the old fighters who lived in the town.

As years came to pass he took on an apprentice. Then his village was attacked by Ma'ar, a mage who wanted nothing less than power over the entire world. The mage-smith and his apprentice were the only civilians to survive the attack. They had been out gathering chunks of rock to melt down to ore when the attack happened. When they returned they found the entire village in smoldering ruins. The blacksmith was too old to fight, he was on the brink of turning his craft over to his apprentice. He had the knowledge of mage-binding metal. He forged a sword with protections against magic and the knowledge of a sword-master. He too ran upon his sword entombing his soul in it for as long as the blade exists in one piece. The apprentice took the sword and joined the forces opposing Ma'ar. He did not actually kill Ma'ar himself, but was able to account for as many of Ma'ar's troops as he could in revenge of his family and town. Eventually the blade had to be passed on. Over the years it has evolved that Vengeance will only choose Pure-blood males and will only stir in His Geas to avenge a wrong that could not be otherwise righted.

Do you have any questions?", Vestan finished.

Ron also shook his head mutely, still staring at the sword in awe.

__

AN: Whoops! I wound up with a bit more Mercedes Lackey than I thought! The story of Laisfaar and Ma'ar comes from The Black Gryphon by Mercedes Lackey.

RR please.


	22. Need's Tale

**__**

Ch. 21 Need's Tale

Disclaimer: I do not own a whole lot in this chapter, Tani alone is mine. And then well……

pixie-dust2525: I haven't forgotten them, I just need to get one more chapter done and then I'll be connecting things better, the chapters should

Vestan looked over to Tani and said, "Care to take over?"

"Allright. Miss Granger, would you draw Need please."

Hermione did as told and read the flaring script out loud, "Woman's Need calls me/ as Woman's Need made me/ Her Need must I answer/As my maker bade me."

Tani nodded and said, "Needs Geas is simple, Her bearers must aid women in need of help and they cannot seriously harm another woman. Basically, you can brain a woman in self-defense, but not kill her. She will not, however, interfere with the other two if they are fighting with a female. She gives sword skill to a witch and magical protection to fighters. The only time she will help a witch magically is in pitched battle by absorbing any spells thrown at her.

Need too was a mage-smith at one point. She worked as a smith in a temple devoted to twin deities of blade and magic. She made swords with spells of healing, luck, warding, or a spell for calm in each one. No one blade that she sold had more than one spell in it. Once every four years she would forge one with all four and gave it to one of the young women who were ready to leave the temple. She had gone to the fair to sell her blades. When she returned it was to find carnage. The bodies had been looted and the buildings of the temple had been destroyed to the point of cinders. Her apprentice had survived the massacre by fleeing up a tree. The girl did not come down until Need returned. The young witches had been rounded up and carted off by a powerful wizard. When Need learned this she bound herself to one of the special swords just as the others did. She knew what her apprentice did not; that the wizard had captured the girls to augment his own power. He needed to be stopped not only for the girls sake, but for everyone. If he had been allowed that kind of power it would have been near impossible to stop him. Her apprentice took up the sword and freed her captured sisters. The girls were fostered out to farmers until they were older and could better control their magics. The apprentice wandered after that as a mercenary until it was time for Need to be passed on.

Any questions?"

"One, how can she give me sword skill?"

"She will soul bind to you and in a battle situation take over your body."

"Oh."

Tani concluded her quarter of the tale by turning it over to the next person, "Dharniel?"


	23. Justice's Tale

Ch. 22 Justice's Tale

_Disclaimer: I don't own it._

_An: Many apologies for this taking so long. Between writers block and my computer dying I haven't had much typing time. I'm really going to be crunched for time with college starting soon, so my updates are _really_ going to be sporadic now. Thank you to those who have stuck in there with me so far._

Dharniel nodded and said, "Could you draw Justice please Mr. Potter?"

Harry obeyed and read aloud, "Injustice have I seen/ injustice will I rectify/ justice will I bring/ as my maker bade me."

"Right, Justice's tale is basically the same as the others. A Seighliegh Sidhe fell in love with a mortal witch and decided to live with her Overhill. They lived happily enough for a while. They even managed to have two children, a boy and a girl.

There had been rumors of witch-hunts in neighboring villages, but they remained untouched for years and so dismissed the threat. Then the witch-hunt spilled into their village. The villagers took his wife and daughter but he managed to escape with their son. Justice tried to rescue the women, but failed."

"Sir?", Hermione interrupted hesitantly.

"Yes?", He answered patiently.

"We learned in history that the witch burnings were pointless because of-", she began.

"They were hung before they were burned."

"Oh."

"Justice took his son Underhill for many decades. All that time he seethed at the injustice of what had happened to him and so he bound his soul to a blade of his own forging. He forged the blade out of cold iron so that it could be used against mortal weapons. All of his bearers are under a _geas_ to right any injustice they come upon. He works the same way as Need and Vengeance do. Unlike Need, Justice and Vengeance won't Heal you. Do you have any questions?", Dharniel asked. Harry shook his head mutely.

"Good. Now, just a few more things and we'll let you go.," Tani said, "First off, you should carry the blades around with you as much as possible. Once they've properly bonded with you they will talk to you mind to mind."

"Eventually it'll be getting them to leave you alone will be the trick.", Kyana interjected.

"Exactly," Tani said and continued, "secondly, at night they will train you in your dreams. Now don't worry about getting rest, you'll wake up as rested as always. The last thing I can think of is that there's a house in the country that was deeded to one of Hope's bearers a few generations back and has been passed down with the blades ever since. If you want you can spend your holidays there. The place is at your disposal now."

"You don't have to decide right now, the house keeps itself in good order.," Vestan said.

"Has for the past ten years.", Kyana put in.

"Y'all haven't used it for that long?", Janie asked startled.

"Not really, no. It's in good condition though, nice and clean. If you do choose to stay there we'll give you the grand tour and all before we turn the keys over.", Kyana answered.

"I think that's everything, have I missed something?," Tani asked. The other three shook their heads. Just then a bell rang.

Hermione checked her watch, "That was the lunch bell."

"Right, if any of you have questions just write to us and we'll try to answer them.", Tani said. "Let us show you how to put the sword belts on and then you can go."


	24. Explanations and Apologies

**_Ch. 23 Apologies and Explanations_**

_Disclaimer: Rowlings are Rowlings, Lackeys are Lackeys and mine are mine._

As the students made their way to the Great Hall Janie held back for a moment. "Harry? Could I have a word please?" she asked hesitantly.

He eyed her warily and said, "You're not going to bite my head off again are you?"

"Ah, no. That's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about."

He raised his eyebrows and said, "All right then."

"Um, look I'm sorry I took your head off like I did. I should have talked to you before things hit the crisis point."

"So your saying you're sorry for how you said it, but not for saying it.", he said.

"Right, I hate to say this, but what you were doing was not healthy. That doesn't excuse what I did though."

"Why are you apologizing?"

It was her turn to raise her eyebrows at him, "I figured that was obvious, we're going to have to be working together a lot and dissention between the two of us would just make things awkward. Besides I would have apologized sooner or later anyway so…" she trailed off and shrugged. They continued in silence for a while.

Just when she was beginning to think that he wouldn't accept her apology he said, "O.K., apology accepted."

"Thanks-"

"On one condition."

"Which?"

"You explain about your Empathy."

She laughed, "You don't ask a lot do you? I don't really understand it myself, but I'll tell ya'll what I know at lunch."

They took their seats across from Ron and Hermione. "What were you two discussing so intently back there?" Hermione asked.

"Empathy.", Janie said getting right down to the point.

"Empathy?", Hermione echoed.

"Yeah, I seem to have it or something like it. I can occasionally pick up on other people's emotions.", Janie answered as she helped herself to a salad. "It's probably some kind of low level Legilimency, but I'm not sure. It's very unreliable, some days I'll pick up nothing and others I'll vibrate like a tuning fork whenever someone is feeling a strong emotion."

"How can you tell if you're picking up on other people's emotions?", Harry asked.

Janie shrugged, "if I feel something that has no relation to what I'm doing then it's from someone else."

"Can you predict when it'll work?", Hermione asked.

"Mmmm, not really. Like right now I'm not picking anything up. It runs in spikes."

Ron looked up confused, "Spikes?"

"Yeah, like a polygraph, or EKG." Seeing his blank look she pulled out a sheet of parchment and drew a squiggle, "See how it has peeks and valleys? That's kind of how my Empathy works."

"Oh, I get it now." Ron said.

"Sorry about the simile, I should have known better than to use a muggle analogy." Janie said.

Hermione cleared her throat, "We'll be late for transfiguration if we don't hurry." That prompted the four of them to get up and leave.

Later that night Hermione met Draco at the edge of the lake. "I don't think it's necessary to arm yourself to the teeth you know." , he said pointing at Need.

Hermione received an impression of amusement from the blade while she answered, "I know, it's just that I'm supposed to strengthen the soul bond, especially since I'm a witch."

"Soul bond? What has that got to do with you being a witch?"

"Draco, meet Need.", Hermione said and drew Need partly out of her scabbard.

"One of the Four?", he asked in awe, "Who else has been chosen?"

"How did you know about this? I've never read anything about the four blades of power before?"

"Tales of the Four used to be my favorite bed-time stories."

She got the impression that Need was laughing- if swords could laugh that is. "Oh. Harry, Ron and Janie have also been chosen."

"Who?"

"Janie Lupin, the transfer from Southourn."

"Oh, the runt."

"_Draco!_ That's awful!"

"It's true, she's almost as short as the Creevey's"

"No she's not! She tops Colin by a head."

"Sorry, she is taller than them then, that makes her what? 51 52?"

Hermione laughed, "She's 5 zero, she told us the first night in the dormitory. This wasn't what I had in mind when I asked you to meet me here."

"Me either, but then I started it."

"Any news from your father?"

"No, he's been awfully quiet lately."

"I was wondering how he felt about your little 'ploy' to get me on your side."

"You'll be the first to know when I find out."

"You mean the only one."

"No, eventually Crabbe and Goyle will get curious, about two months after I get the letter that is." They walked along the bank for a while then went back into the castle.

Hermione "woke" to find herself facing an old woman by the lake. "Arm yourself girl.", the woman grated out. Hermione buckled Need on with a feeling of calm; this must be the training session Tani had warned them about. "Ready? Then defend yourself!" The woman came at her fiercely. Hermione defended herself clumsily and it wasn't long before she felt her opponent's sword slide into her side in a deathblow. When she came to her opponent was standing over her, "That was sloppy, girl, but not bad for your very first time with a sword here, do as I do…" The woman took her through a series of moves and counter moves over and over until she could do them for the rest of the night. Ron woke to find himself on a practice ground already wearing Vengeance. A tall man was facing him. "Good, your ready, now, follow my movements pattern for pattern." The man trained him until dawn. When he was done Ron could do a fair imitation of the lesson. 

_Harry woke to find himself in a field facing a tall slender man with blonde hair and cat-like eyes. The man looked at him and drew his sword, Harry replied in kind. It was all over in a few moments ending in Harry's death._

_When he came to the man looked at him and shook his head, "Your guard is too wide and your stance is all wrong, like this…" and so went the rest of the night._

__

_Janie woke in one of _Ranai's_ training clearings. An old woman was sitting cross-legged on the ground. She sank down in front of the woman. "Ground and Center lass, surely you've been taught that." Janie did as told. "A little shaky, but not bad now…" and so she was taught the art of Healing._

__

In the morning they all rose completely rested just as Tani had said they would. The only thing they to assure themselves that they had really trained was a mild soreness in their arms for Ron, Harry, and Hermione; and grass stains on her night-gown for Janie. Was it their imaginations or could they hear whispering in the back of their minds now? Were the bonds growing stronger? They asked themselves these questions all during the next day.


End file.
